La Bestia
by Mags93
Summary: Bella y su padre viajan por la carretera cuando una camioneta misteriosa los detiene. Edward Cullen, un hombre misterioso y peligroso decide llevarse a su padre, pero Bella se ofrece en lugar. Él acepta pero, ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos motivos de Edward? ¿Qué esconde detrás de esa máscara impenetrable? ¿Puede alguien amar a un hombre tan oscuro como Edward Cullen?
1. Summary

**La Bestia**

_**Summary**_

_Bella Swan_ es la hija de un importante ganadero en Texas. Le gusta leer y desea ser escritora en un futuro…

Pero todo cambia una noche cuando una camioneta misteriosa los detiene a ella y a su padre.

_Edward Cullen_, un hombre misterioso y peligroso decide llevarse a su padre para cobrarse algunas cuentas del pasado. Pero Bella se ofrece en lugar de su padre pues él está enfermo. Edward, hipnotizado por la belleza de Bella, acepta el cambio. Lo que ella no sabes es que se enfrenta a un hombre tan oscuro que podría ser una bestia.

Ahora ellos vivirán bajo el mismo techo por una temporada. ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos motivos de Edward? ¿Qué esconde detrás de esa máscara impenetrable? ¿Puede alguien amar a un hombre tan oscuro como Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Es mi nueva historia espero que les guste. Maggie :***


	2. Los Cullen

**Los Cullen**

**_Es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Es un poco largo y espero que no se les haga tedioso, pero de este capítulo depende que la historia tome forma mas adelante._**

**_Disfrutenlo ^^_**

**_Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer. La trama es toda mía._**

* * *

**__**Eran las siete de la mañana cuando me levanté.

Debía ir al pueblo para comprar todo lo necesario para el almuerzo que le haría a papá, ya que hoy salía de viaje.

Tomé mis llaves y salí.

Afuera hacía calor y el sol comenzaba a salir.

Sonreí aspirando el delicioso aroma del campo y caminé hacia el mercado del pueblo. Nuestra casa estaba a solo cinco minutos del pueblo, ya que estaba en las orillas de este.

Soñaba con irme a Seattle o Arizona y estudiar literatura clásica. Mi más grande sueño era ser escritora y llegar muy lejos. Jane Austen era mi máximo ejemplo.

Historias se formaban en mi mente y me gustaban tanto que solo deseaba contárselas al mundo entero y que se enamoraran de mis personajes como yo lo estaba.

-Buen día Bella.

-Buen día señora Newton, ¿Cómo está?

-De maravilla cariño. Es un lindo día, ¿no te parece?

-Absolutamente.- sonreí ampliamente.- ¿Consiguió la medicina?

-Si linda,- puso su mano en mi hombro.- Mike vuelve esta tarde de Chicago y traerá consigo los medicamentos de tu padre.

Sentí el alivio en mi cuerpo. ¡Al fin!

Papá ha estado enfermo desde hace meses. El doctor dice que puede recaer sino se cuida y sino toma su medicamento.

-Gracias señora Newton, salude a su esposo de mi partes.

-Claro Bella.- me sonrió para después despedirse y entrar a su farmacia.

Seguí mi camino por el centro del pueblo.

Saludé a todo el que me topaba en el camino. Al ser un pueblo pequeño, todos nos conocíamos a la perfección. Además, mi madre había sido maestra de la primaria de aquí antes de morir.

Vi a la señora Stanley abriendo la panadería y al reverendo Weber entrar.

Todos eran amables y cariñosos. Me hacían sentir querida.

En el pequeño supermercado compré lo indispensable para la semana y fresas para prepararle un emparedado a papá para su viaje.

Justo cuando salí me topé con el señor Morris, el veterinario del pueblo. Luna, mi yegua, estaba algo débil desde hace días. Me sentí más tranquila cuando prometió darse una vuelta en estos días.

Y justo cuando se fue, lo vi.

Estaba saliendo de la comisaría.

Traté de esconderme por todas partes pero fue imposible. Ya me había visto.

-Bella, que hermosa luces hoy.- se detuvo frente a mí con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Hola Demetri.- le di una sonrisa cortés.

Demetri ha estado detrás de mí desde hace años. Es mi acosador personal y la persona con el ego más grande del planeta.

-Gracias, ¿Que tal tu día?

-Mejorando.- me dio su mejor sonrisa al verme.- No sabes cuánto puedes alegrarme un día. Muchas chicas lo intentan pero solo tú logras mi atención.

_"Oh Dios es un ególatra"_

-Vaya Demetri, me halagas.- sonreí levemente.

Retomé mi caminata o jamás me dejaría irme de ahí.

Pero no tenía tanta suerte. Pronto lo sentí alcanzándome.

-Lo sé,- sonrió- escucha estaba pensando que te gustará dar una vuelta por la comisaría... Puedo enseñarte el lugar y a tirar de un arma.

-Oh, suena tentador.- sonreí escondiendo el sarcasmo en mi voz con una sonrisa.- Pero papá se va hoy mismo a Dallas y no puedo dejar la casa sola.- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te quedarás sola?- pregunto interesado.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué hablé?

-Mmhh no... Bueno si... Pero estaré muy ocupada.- lo miré.- Tengo que hacer la casa, alimentar a los animales y cuidar de Luna, está enferma.

Tenía que decirle de todo para que viera que estaba ocupada y no tendría tiempo de ir a verlo ser un policía que solo pierde el tiempo alardeando.

-Es una pena... Tenía ya todo un plan en mente...

-Será en otra ocasión.- sonreí a manera de disculpa.

-Hola Demetri.- escuchamos a alguien ronronear.

Irina acarició el brazo de Demetri y lo miró como si fuera el ser más maravilloso del planeta.

Rodé los ojos.

Que ridícula y urgida se veía, Dios.

-Irina,- Demetri le sonrió y ella se inclinó para besarlo en la comisura de los labios.

Demetri nos miró a ambas.

Digo, no tengo el autoestima en el suelo, pero Irina sin duda es la chica más sexy y hermosa del pueblo. Todos estaban detrás de ella, sobre todo Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

-Yo tengo que irme...

-Espera- Demetri tomó mi mano- ¿Cuándo podemos vernos? Tal vez salir...

Irina me miraba irritada y como si solo fuera un estorbo.

-Otro día será.- sonreí y prácticamente salí huyendo.

Cuando al fin llegué a casa, vi que papá no estaba.

Dejé las cosas en la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera para ir a los corrales.

A lo lejos vi a papá alimentando al ganado. Negué riendo. Ese hombre era terco como una mula.

Caminé hasta él.

-Eso es chicas, coman bien- les decía papá- deben estar sanas.

-Tú también debes estar sano.

Se giró y me miró.

-Bella, no te había visto.- sonrió.

-Buenos días papá.- le di un beso en la mejilla.- Me encanta tu actitud trabajadora pero el doctor ha dicho que si querías salir de viaje debías levantarte tarde o puedes coger una pulmonía.- lo reprendí.

-Bella, sabes que esto es mi vida... No me siento yo sino estoy aquí en el campo con mis animales.- acarició mi mejilla- Bella, tu y esto son lo único que me que me queda... Si me apartara de este lugar sé que moriría.

-No digas eso...

-Es la verdad cariño- besó mi frente- pero no se hable más, ya tomé mi medicina y me siento de maravilla para mi viaje.

-Puedo acompañarte...

-No linda, quédate con Luna... Ella te necesita aquí.

-¿Puedo acompañarte siquiera a la feria de la semana entrante? Sabes que siempre he querido ir.- hice un puchero y él rio.

-Bien, puedes ir conmigo a Dallas la próxima semana.

Sonreí y lo abracé emocionada.

Más tarde le preparé su almuerzo para el camino y lo acompañé hasta su camioneta. Fru Fru y ClaraBlanca ya estaban en la caja de la camioneta.

-Es un cliente importante.- papá subió a la cabina.- Pagó más del doble por estas vacas.

-Porque eres el mejor ganadero papá.- reí.

-Seth, Leah y los demás se irán a las cinco, ¿segura que estarás bien?

-Si papá, no te preocupes.

-Le diré al alguacil que se dé un par de vueltas por aquí en la noche y sepa que estás bien. Quizá que envíe a Demetri y...

-¡No! A Demetri no.

-¿Por qué no hija?

Hice una mueca.

-Porque es muy encimoso... No me siento cómoda.

-Bella pero si es un buen muchacho y le gustas mucho.

-No por ser el hijo del alguacil o policía significa que sea buen chico, papá.- suspiré.- Además tengo 19, se cuidarme sola.

Él suspiró.

-Solo me preocupo por ti cariño.

-No pasará nada, tranquilo.- besé su mejilla por última vez.- Maneja con cuidado.

-No te preocupes cielo, lo haré.- sonrió y encendió la camioneta.- Pórtate bien.

Arrancó y lentamente comenzó a andar.

-Siempre lo hago.- grité riendo.

Sacó la mano por la ventana mientras reía y lo vi salir hacia la carretera.

Negué riendo al escuchar que gritaba: "Ya lo creo".

Se perdió en la curva de la carretera y desapareció de mi vista.

Era tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Dejé a un lado el bote de palomitas y le puse pausa a la película que estaba viendo.

Caminé hacia la puerta y miré por el ojillo de la puerta.

Era Jacob.

Sonreí y la abrí.

Mi mejor amigo entró como perro por su casa y se sentó en el sofá comiéndose mis palomitas.

-Claro, pásate y siéntate. Estás en tu casa.- bufé sentándome a su lado.

-Prácticamente crecí aquí, así que en efecto, es mi casa.- me enseñó sus blancos y perfectos dientes y se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

Estiré mi mano para tomar un puñado, pero ello retiró antes de que siquiera alcanzara a tomar una palomita.

-Ey.- chillé.

-Suelta ahí.- se metió otro puñado tan grande que algunas se le cayeron de la boca.

Hice un gesto de asco y él rio.

-Ojalá te atragantes con ellas.- me crucé de brazos y miré la televisión.

Se metió otro puñado a la boca y de pronto comenzó a toser.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?- sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir.- ¡Agua! ¿Necesitas agua?

Me disponía a ponerme de pie cuando Jacob estalló en carcajadas.

Lo miré sin comprender.

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!- se sobó el estómago- Era un poema: Oh no, Jacob se ahoga.- me imitó.

-¡Eres un tarado!- le arrojé un cojín en la cara.- Me has dado un buen susto.

Siguió riéndose un buen rato más.

-Lo siento Bells, es que eres la persona mas noble que conozco.- me regresó mi bote de palomitas.- Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo y volví la vista al televisor.

Miramos la película y después hablamos un poco.

Al parecer Billy lo había enviado para ver como estaba.

-No se que pasa con mi padre, el alguacil se ha dado dos vueltas por aquí para ver que esté bien y ahora tu.

-Nos preocupamos por ti pequeña.- me despeinó antes de salir de la casa.- Si necesitas algo llámanos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aja.

-Bella…

-Vale, vale… lo haré.- suspiré resignada.

-No creas que es cualquier cosa.- me miró.- Ahora la cosa se está poniendo peligrosa. Hay mucha inseguridad y más en las carreteras y tu casa está a las orillas. Todos nos preocupamos por ti.

-¿A que te refieres con que hay mucha inseguridad en las carreteras?- pregunté pensando en papá.

-Dicen que hay muchos asaltos en carreteras. Hombres armados que bajan a las personas de sus camionetas y se las roban junto con todo el dinero que lleven.- me miró.- Y dicen que hay un grupo de mafiosos que además de robarse el dinero, se roban a las chicas lindas como tú.

-Tratas de asustarme.- rodé los ojos.

-Ojalá y surta efecto…- rio y luego se puso serio.- Pero lo digo enserio Bella, es peligroso para una chica como tú.

-No digas tonterías.

-Bells es en serio.- Jacob parecía no estar bromeando.- Puedo ser muy bromista, pero esta vez va en serio. No sabes el tipo de personas que hay allá afuera.

Me abrigué mas porque de pronto sentí una brisa helada entrar a la casa.

-No me harían nada Jacob, mejor dile a tu amiga la bonita que se cuide.

Jacob comenzó a reír.

-Ella no me preocupa como tú.- sonrió antes de caminar a su auto.- Tú eres mi mejor amiga Bella, mi hermana. Y por muy guapa que esté Irina, no deja de ser una zorra.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas.

-Vaya… es la primera vez que te escucho reconocerlo.

Jacob me guiñó un ojo y entró a su auto.

-Llámame cualquier cosa.

-Lo haré.- sonreí y lo despedí con la mano.

Esa noche Demetri fue. Fácil, fueron tres veces.

La primera vez, escuché un auto, así que algo escuchada por lo que Jacob me había dicho, me asomé sin ser vista, por la ventana. Pero era Demetri en la patrulla de su padre.

Miró la casa desde adentro y después alumbró en los alrededores para al final irse, lo cual agradecí.

Pero no pasaron ni cuarenta minutos cuando vino por segunda vez.

Hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, solo que ahora se bajó de la patrulla.

Ya había pasado una hora cuando vino por tercera vez. Yo ya estaba en la planta alta, así que lo miré desde mi ventana.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó por la ventana de la sala. Y cuando miró hacia mi ventana, me escondí, rogando porque no se le ocurriera llamar a la puerta o trepar por mi ventana.

Finalmente cuando se fue, pude dormir en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días.- sonreí tomando un puñado de maíz de la canasta y arrojándolo a las gallinas.

Todas se alborotaron y comenzaron a comer del piso.

No era amante de esta vida como papá, pero me sentía en paz y con tranquilidad esta mañana.

Bien o mal, Demetri me había cuidado durante la noche. Aunque es un acosador de primera categoría, pero me había cuidado y se lo agradecía.

Caminé hacia el viejo molino que teníamos y dejé el maíz a un lado para tomar el cepillo de Luna.

Mi yegua estaba en el establo. Sonreí con alegría al ver que se veía mucho mejor.

-Preciosa, que bien te ves.- sonreí pasando mi mano por su lomo.

Ella se movió y movió su cabeza hacia mí. Era su manera de decir que le gustaba.

Reí y la abracé.

-Tienes que ponerte mejor bonita, de por si con papá enfermo es difícil ahora contigo imagínate.

Le pasé el cepillo varias veces. Esperaba que el señor Morris viniera pronto.

Escuché un auto acercarse así que sonreí corriendo pensando que era papá.

Pero cuando salí del establo, vi que no era mi padre. Mi sonrisa desapreció.

-Vaya, veo que no esperabas verme a mi.- sonrió quitándose sus gafas de aviador, las cuales le quedaban pésimo para ser sincera.

-Demetri.- forcé una sonrisa.- Buenos días.

-Buenos días a ti preciosa.- sonrió acercándose a mi.- Anoche vine varias veces, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Gracias, que lindo gesto de tu parte.- crucé mis brazos por mi espalda.- ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Solo vine para que me invitaras uno de tus deliciosos cafés caseros.- me dio la sonrisa que supuse era la causante de que muchas chicas babearan por él.

"_No sirve conmigo"_

-Claro, vamos.- no me quedaba mas remedio.

Ya dentro de la cocina, le serví una taza de café y me senté en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? Me dijo mi padre que estabas escribiendo.

Sonreí.

-Si, es una novela.

-¿Ah si?- le dio un trago a su café.

-Es una historia de amor en la época medieval y...-

-¿Me pasas el azúcar?

Lo miré sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.

¡Ni siquiera me estaba escuchando!

Le pasé el azucarero y luego me miró.

-¿Será de policías?

Me enderecé y apreté los dientes.

-Sí, será de policías.

-Wow, seguro el protagonista está inspirado en mí.

Evité rodar los ojos frente a él.

Pronto comenzó a alardear sobre su gran responsabilidad como hijo del alguacil y lo mucho que era admirado.

Hice el mayor uso de mi autocontrol para no bostezar frente a él.

-Y después de arrestarlos yo solo, los metí a la cárcel.

-Debiste ser muy valiente.

-No, bueno… yo solo hice mi deber.- juraría que lentamente comenzó a inflar el pecho.

"_Típico macho sin cerebro"_

-No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo mucho que hacer aún.- me pude de pie lentamente y él me miró.

-Oh, no hay problema.- se puso de pie de un salto.

Caminamos hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, él la detuvo.

-Espera Bella… quiero hablar contigo.

Me quedé petrificada sin saber que hacer.

"_Oh no"_

No sabía si girarme o no, así que opté por lo primero.

Me giré lentamente hasta toparme con su mirada.

Su brazo estaba estirado y recargado en la puerta a un lado de mi cabeza.

Estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

-Yo, hace tiempo que quería decirte esto.- tomó aire. Sentí que mi respiración se agitaba y mis sentidos se ponían en alerta.- Me gustas y creo que es obvio. Fuiste la afortunada que está en mis pensamientos día y noche… no dejo de pensar en ti Bella.

-Demetri yo… vaya gracias.- reí nerviosa.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- sentí su aliento contra mi cara.- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Se mi novia.

"_Eres un romántico Demetri"_

-Anda Bella, se que te gusto… te has quedado muda.

Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

-No me niegues que no sientes esto… esta conexión entre ambos.- pegó sus labios a mi cuello y lo besó.

Apreté mis ojos desesperada por zafarme, pero me era imposible.

-No se que decir.- susurré.

-No digas nada Bella… solo siente.- sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y su boca comenzó a vagar por mi cuello.

Mi mano se movió desesperada por la puerta, buscando la manija.

-No Demetri…- susurré- aléjate por favor.

-Vamos preciosa, sabemos que lo quieres, lo deseas.- sus manos me apretaron hacia él.

Mi mano encontró la manija y la abrí deprisa.

Conseguí girarme un poco y con toda la fuera que reuní lo empujé.

Se separó de mí y me miró.

-Sal de mi casa.- dije enfadada.- ¡Vete Demetri!

-¿Perdón?

-Que te vayas.

-¿Me estás corriendo?- al ver mi cara dejó de sonreír.- No cometas un error Bella, soy lo mejor a lo que puedes aspirar.

-¡Vete!

-Bella…

-No te lo pediré de nuevo,- lo miré- Vete por favor.

Apretó la mandíbula.

-Ni que valieras tanto la pena, monja.- me barrió con la mirada y salió lentamente, tratando de rescatar su orgullo.

Cerré de un portazo y me recargué contra la puerta aguantando la respiración.

Logré respirar solo hasta que escuché como su auto salía hacia la carretera.

Solté el aire contenido y fui hacia la cocina.

Papá no debía de tardar así que tenía que tener todo listo.

Hice su guisado favorito y limpié perfectamente todo.

Me senté frente a mi ordenador y dejé que la magia corriera por mis dedos.

Las palabras salían por si solas. Mi mente las trabajaba y las pulía.

Cuando mis dedos tocaban las teclas, sentía que el mundo se detenía y dejaba de girar para darme el tiempo de decir lo que quería que los demás supieran.

Pronto Vanessa y Roger, mis personajes, comenzaron a tomar vida.

Con cada lágrima que Vanessa derramaba, odiaba a Roger. Pero con cada acción romántica que él hacia por ella, me enamoraba mas de él.

Quería que los lectores sintieran lo mismo. Que se pusieran en sus zapatos y se imaginaran que eran ellos los que formaban la historia.

Escuché que la puerta se abría. Sonreí y cerré mi computadora para correr escaleras abajo. Papá estaba de regreso.

Entré a la cocina y lo vi bebiendo agua rápidamente.

Se veía pálido y asustado.

-¿Papá te encuentras bien?-corrí a su lado- ¿Te has sentido mal? ¿Necesitas que llame al médico?

-Bella tranquila,- puso sus manos en mis hombros.- Me siento bien, no pasa nada.

-¿Entonces porque tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me miró como dudando en decirme o no.

-Papá dímelo, ¿Qué pasó?

Lo pensó unos segundos y después asintió.

-Siéntate.

Hice lo que me pidió y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-Dime.- lo alenté.

-Trataron de asaltarme en la carretera.- me miró.- Una camioneta me cerró el camino y tres hombres armados bajaron de ella. Querían quitarme la camioneta y el dinero por las vacas así que aceleré.

-¿Y que pasó?- pregunté lo mas tranquila que pude.

-Comenzaron a seguirme y tuve que acelerar aún mas.- comenzó a temblar.- Por suerte había una estación de policía cerca, así que me estacioné ahí y la camioneta siguió de frente… Bella tuve mucho miedo, vi sus rostros y saben que se quienes son.

-Papá tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-Billy dijo una vez que esa gente no quiere que la denuncien y no deja cabos sueltos…- no dejaba de temblar. Debía ser la impresión.

-Papá tranquilo, no pasará nada ¿de acuerdo? Ya estás en casa y a salvo, ellos no saben donde vives.

Asintió lentamente.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu cama.

Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y juntos caminamos a su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama y lo cobijé.

-Llamaré al alguacil para decirle lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora duerme un poco, no quiero que te enfermes.

Asintió y se acomodó mejor.

Antes de que me pudiera poner de pie, tomó mi mano y me miró.

-Son los Cullen, Bella… vendrán por mí.

-¿Los Cullen?

-Los que me detuvieron en la carretera.

-Papá eso no pasará.- besé sus manos.- Por favor duerme, deja de pensar en eso.

Esperé hasta que se quedó dormido. No podía ni imaginar el susto por el que pasó.

Tomé el teléfono y antes de llamar al alguacil telefoneé a Jacob.

Respondió al segundo tono.

-Jacob, ¿Qué sabes de los Cullen? ¿Son ellos de los que me hablaste anoche?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Hoy trataron de quitarle la camioneta a mi papá… Jacob, ¿son ellos?

-Si Bella, son ellos de los que te hablé anoche.- comentó.- Los Cullen son la familia mas buscada del país. Son la mafia de Texas y responsables de muchos robos en el estado.

-¿Ellos…- tomé aire- ¿ellos vendrán por él?

-No lo creo Bella, no son de ese tipo. No son asesinos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Si quisieran dañar a tu padre, ya hubieran ido a tu casa.

Asentí lentamente sintiendo el peso de sus palabras.

Jacob tenía razón. Debía tranquilizarme y dejar de pensar en los Cullen.

Solo había sido un asalto y no había salido bien. Mi padre estaba bien y no debía preocuparme por nada.

Todo iba a estar bien. Era cosa del pasado.

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? Denme sus opiniones :) Espero les haya gustado y no coman ansias jaja en el siguiente aparece el sexy Edward._**

**_Mags :*_**


End file.
